Pillados con las manos en la masa
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Bella y Edward están en la cocina cuando Charlie les pilla en un momento íntimo entre ellos. Situado entre Eclipse y Amanecer, en la época de la "practica". One-shot dedicado a Ninna Cullen


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el one-shot a mí.

* * *

**EPOV**

Estaba en la cocina de Bella.

Ella estaba concentrada haciendo la cena a Charlie.

Me encantaba embobarme mirándola.

Era perfecta, la miraba de arriba abajo y no podía encontrar ni un solo defecto en ella.

Y lo más extraño es que ella creía que era imperfecta comparada conmigo.

Nunca entenderé como un ángel como ella había escogido un monstruo como yo para pasar el resto de la eternidad.

¿Cómo me podía amar?

Mi mirada se fue sin querer a sus caderas, esas caderas firmes que poseía.

Después mi vista se fue hasta su culo, uno respingón y muy bien formado…

¡Basta soy un pervertido!

Me encantaba cada parte de su anatomía.

Además últimamente estábamos "practicando" para que yo me sienta más cómodo la noche de bodas…

Eso sería una historia muy larga de explicar pero, resumiendo: una noche en la que los dos estábamos muy pegados el uno con el otro en su cama, sin querer o, mejor dicho, descontroladamente mi mano viajó sola hasta su pecho y me asusté por la acción que había hecho. Nunca me había pasado, nunca había sentido la necesidad de tocar a Bella de esa forma.

Entonces, me pregunté si ella se habría enfadado por haber sido demasiado atrevido sin su previo permiso.

Pero ella me explicó que en verdad quería que yo, Edward Cullen la tocara.

Después de meditar durante unos días y tener a Bella enfadada durante tres horas, cuarenta y dos minutos, llegué a la conclusión que si no quería lastimarla cuando estuviéramos los dos juntos, no tenía que sorprenderme de tener esa clase de reacción a ciertos estímulos, y como yo nunca he sentido la necesidad de averiguarlos la verdad es que no sabía de que se trataban exactamente, así que para asegurarme de no ser todo "sorpresa" decidí que podría empujar un poco los límites establecidos por mí y permitirnos "practicar" un poco.

Por eso ahora no podía mantenerme sentado en la silla, ya que Bella me estaba volviendo loco en este mismo momento.

¿Cómo podía desearla tanto sin que ella se diera cuenta?

De repente se giró de golpe y me sonrió.

Hizo una señal para que me acercara a ella. Eso quería decir que ya había acabado con la cena.

Me acerqué a una velocidad poco humana.

Y sin ninguna vacilación me acerqué para unir nuestros labios.

La besé con mucho cuidado, como siempre, no podía permitirme besarla con toda la pasión que sentía en estos momentos.

Sabía muy bien que la mataría si me descuidara un solo segundo y ejerciera mi verdadera fuerza contra sus labios.

Eso era, claramente, un punto a favor para su transformación: la podría besar sin miedos, y seríamos físicamente compatibles sin ninguna restricción.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mi cuello y se aferró a él.

Me encantaba sentir su piel junto a la mía.

Frío con calor: una sensación placentera.

Mis manos fueron a su cadera y la apreté más contra mí.

La cosa se estaba calentado y sabía que tenía que parar, que teníamos que parar, por respeto a Bella y hacia su padre que estaba por llegar de la comisaría.

Pero era demasiado egoísta como para dejar de sentirla tan cerca.

**BPOV**

Esto era increíble, momentos como estos hacían que mi alocada mente amara más a Edward.

El saber que el deseaba estar conmigo tanto como yo con él me hacían subir la moral.

Y ahora… ahora me estaba quedando sin aire por el magnifico beso que estoy teniendo ahora con mi novio barra marido inminente.

Como Edward sabe sobre mi condición de respirar, su boca dejó la mía pero solo para continuar con el beso en mi cuello.

Esa parte de mi que sabía que le producía dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

Dolor por querer morderme y placer por poder deleitarse de mi aroma a sangre.

Cuando noté como su lengua entraba en contacto con la piel de mi yugular se me escapó un jadeo casi gemido de mi boca. Sentir su gélida lengua contra mi piel era una sensación casi adictiva con la que nunca quería parar de sentir.

Su lengua hizo un húmedo beso en mi cuello para después profundizarlo y chuparlo con cuidado.

Mi respiración ya no estaba errática por falta de aire por el beso, estaba errática por los jadeos que eso me producía.

Mis manos dejaron su cuello unos instantes para pasarlas por sus abdominales bien definidas.

En un movimiento ágil de mi parte, sorpredendentemente debo añadir, conseguí meter mis manos dentro de su camiseta para poder tocar directamente su piel.

Edward se doblegó un poco y suspiró en mi cuello, buscó nuevamente mis labios.

Me encantaba la sensación de nuestras lenguas juntas.

Después mis manos fueron otra vez a su cuello para poder profundizar aún más el beso.

Su mano derecha fue hasta mi muslo y lo masajeó para después alzarlo alrededor de su cintura y cogiéndome así en brazos.

Puse las dos piernas apretadas fuertemente alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndolo así muy cerca de mí.

Nunca habíamos llegado a este contacto tan íntimo, y se volvió más íntimo cuando se movió y me sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Nuestras caderas chocaron y eso hizo que los dos jadeáramos.

- Las manos donde las pueda ver Cullen- escuché por detrás y rompimos el beso de golpe.

Me giré y allí estaba Charlie con una escopeta y la cargó delante nuestro.

Bueno, por lo menos me consolaba que no podía matar a Edward.

Miré a Edward, quien se supone que pude leer la mente de mi padre para saber cuando viene.

- Lo siento señor Swan- se disculpó Edward.- No quería faltarle el respeto al encontrarnos así- dijo separándose de mí y poniéndome de vuelta en el suelo.

-Vete fuera ahora mismo- dijo mi padre en tono frío.

Edward se fue por respeto hacia mi padre.

- Papa- protesté cuando escuché la puerta cerrase.

- Y tu estás castigada- me dijo.

- Papa- le dije calmada.- Me caso dentro de unos días con Edward, es normal que nos besemos- le dije.

- Pero no en mi casa y de esa forma- me dijo.

- Papa, tienes que aceptar mi decisión de casarme con Edward y creo que sabes muy bien que cuando unos se casa o se tiene novio besos en la mejilla no bastan- le dije, no se de donde sacaba el coraje para hablar de estas cosas con mi padre.

- Pues si- me respondió.

- Pues mamá me parece que no se embarazó por obra del espíritu santo- le dije casi histérica de que quisiera tener la razón.

- ¡Lo sabías estás embarazada!- dijo gritando, por suerte dejó la escopeta en la mesa.

- ¡No claro que no!- le dije con el mismo tono.

- Y yo que creí que Edward y tu no… no habíais…¡pero si os dejo solos en casa!- dijo al borde del ataque de corazón.

- ¡ Edward y yo no hemos estado nunca juntos… juntos íntimamente!- le dije muy enfadada por la situación.- Te vas a tener que acostumbrar a que Edward me pueda besar ya que ahora será familia tuya también, serás su suegro y espero que no tengas problemas al vernos dándonos un beso o cogidos de la mano- le dije y fui a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Allí estaba Edward.

Fui a abrazarlo.

- Lo siento mucho amor, no estaba concentrado- me dijo poniendo su cabeza en la base de mi cuello y mi cabeza.

- No, ya está bien que nos haya visto- le dije y el me miró extraño.- Así el día de la boda cuando me beses delante de todos no le cogerá un ataque de pánico o algo por el estilo- le dije y suspiré.

- Pero es que no solo estábamos besándonos- dijo con cara de tristeza.

- ¿Ha pensado en dispararte?- le pregunté, riéndome.

- Si- me respondió.

- Que mal, ¿cómo explicaríamos que no te hubiera herido?- le dije.

- No se, ahora tengo otras cosas en mente de hacer- me dijo casi contra mis labios.

- Mmm...- logré articular como pregunta.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- me preguntó.

* * *

Hola chicas!

ONE-SHOT dedicado a mi queridísima hermanita Ninna Cullen por su cumpleaños =)

Espero que te haya gustado, cariño.

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


End file.
